


Love Begins Anew

by spicywatson



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x11 fix-it, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywatson/pseuds/spicywatson
Summary: Ed finally decides to follow his heart.





	Love Begins Anew

Ed Nygma is madly in love with Oswald Cobblepot. He knows that now. Without a doubt.

That’s why when Jim yells back to Oswald, insisting that he hurry up, Ed’s blood boils in his veins and anger claws at his insides. Gritting his teeth, he bites back a scathing response. Oswald’s beat him to it anyway, already wailing at Jim. Trying to find reason with him, still knowing that Jim is not to be reasoned with.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ed turns and finds that Oswald has fallen way behind, staggering along as others pass by him. His heart sinks and icy dread weighs on his chest. He stretches out a shaky hand. Oswald doesn’t take it.

He follows nervously behind Oswald, who takes a few more steps before slumping against the railing and allowing himself to slide to the cold concrete floor. Oswald takes gasping breaths, pressing his bloodied fingers into the wound. Ed crouches beside him and tries to hide the worry that’s taking hold of him, twisting his heart. He clutches the shattered glasses tighter, broken crimson glass pressing into his leather gloves, Oswald’s blood staining them.

The rest of the makeshift army is already filtering out of the room. None of them give Oswald a second thought. Or even a first thought.

“Upsy-daisy, Oswald,” he says with feigned confidence. “We’re running out of time.” He takes hold of Oswald’s arm and gently pulls him upright. Oswald’s whimper of pain rips at his core. Ed can’t handle seeing him like this.

“Just give me one minute!” Agony clear in his voice. 

Ed takes a quick look around them, finds that they’ve been left behind by everyone else. He turns back to Oswald and lays a hand delicately on his arm. Tears threaten to spill but he can’t allow them to. He needs to be strong for him. “I am so sorry, Oswald,” he says breathlessly, words just pouring from his lips, no way to stop them. He reaches for Oswald, not sure of what to do, how to comfort him. “I saw the grenade and I froze, I’m so-”

Oswald hushes him harshly, lifting a hand up to stop him. “It’s the least I could do. But tell me,” he begins, hesitantly, voice small, “does it look bad?”

Nothing can prepare Ed for what he sees when Oswald pulls away the reddened tissue. Oswald’s face is so bloody, so maimed, he can’t even tell if there’s an eye left. His Oswald. His poor, beautiful Oswald. Ed feels his heart tear in every direction, leaving nothing but tatters. 

Oswald had done this for him. Risked his life for Ed’s when he didn’t have to. Continuing to give his love when Ed doesn’t deserve it, not after everything. 

Oswald looks up at Ed fearfully but expectantly, and Ed can swear he sees him trembling ever so slightly.

“It’s fine it’s just a sc-” A wave of nausea swells up inside of him and Ed involuntarily gags. “It’s fine,” he finally chokes out. He blinks away the tears that well up in his eyes and looks away, praying that Oswald doesn’t notice. “Come on, let’s get you out of here,” he says, taking Oswald’s arm and encouraging him to walk.

“Where’d everybody go?” Oswald squeaks. It’s so innocent, so fragile and Ed has to choke down a sob.

It’s not fair.

It’s not fair that Oswald has sacrificed so much for this city, for everyone, for him.

It’s not fair that no one seems to give a damn whether Oswald lives or dies.

“It’s okay, we’ll find them,” Ed says as calmly as he can manage, but it’s so difficult to speak through the pain and heavy sadness that burns in his throat. Gently rubbing a hand across Oswald’s back, he ushers him forward. 

Keeps a hand on him the whole way to the GCPD, just for comfort.

\--------------------------------------------------

Lee Thompkins greets the wounded back at the GCPD, shouting instructions to change bandages, clean wounds, distribute drinking water. She stops dead in her tracks when Ed enters, practically dragging Oswald at his side.

“Oh my god,” she utters, brows furrowed. “What happened-”

“Grenade,” Ed answers shortly, “need supplies.”

She nods and dashes off to collect gauze, bandages, anything that will staunch the blood flow. They both know there’s nothing to be done to salvage Oswald’s eye.  
Lee returns promptly but pulls Ed aside. Oswald wanders off to a desk and perches atop it, shuddering in pain. 

“He’ll be fine, Ed,” she says reassuringly, probably noticing the anguish etched into Ed’s features. “Why don’t you go sit down, and I’ll take care of this,” she gives a nod towards Oswald.

“No,” Ed says firmly, grabbing the medical materials from her hands. “No, I’ll do it.”

She presses her mouth into a line, but her deep brown eyes are full of understanding. “Okay, if you’re sure,” she says, casting another glance at Oswald. “Give me a shout if you need anything.”

Ed nods once and she steps away, going to find another patient that needs tending to.

Feeling something like a gravitational pull that urges him forward, Ed returns to Oswald. He drops the medical supplies on the desk and quickly takes to sorting them out. A roll of gauze. One bandage. A cloth and a bottle of antiseptic. Not much but it’ll have to do.

He reaches up, grasps Oswald’s wrists and gently pries his hands away from his face. Takes to cleaning the wound. Oswald whimpers softly, and Ed hushes him.

“Shh, shhh. I know it hurts,” he murmurs. Ed looks up momentarily to see silent tears dropping from Oswald’s uninjured eye. He forces himself to continue working, very carefully laying the bandage over the wound. He then unravels the roll of gauze, wrapping it around Oswald’s head and tying it securely. It doesn’t take long for the blood to soak through, staining the white fabric.

Oswald’s eye is glassy and trained on the floor. Ed takes a seat on the desk beside him, hand hovering over his back hesitantly before coming to rest between his shoulder blades. They sit in a heavy silence before Oswald sobs suddenly. Ed’s heart crumbles and he gathers him into his arms, pulling his head against his chest as Oswald’s whole body heaves. He rocks Oswald gently, stroking a hand through his hair, slick with blood.

They stay like that for a long time, even after Oswald’s crying slows. Oswald shivers. Ed’s tears fall into his hair.

\--------------------------------------------------

A flash of silver. The blade of a knife.

Oswald’s guard is up again.

“Shall we shake on that?”

“Please, we’re old friends. A hug.”

Words shouldn’t sting this much but Ed’s heart prickles. They’re so much more than old friends. “A hug it is,” he replies, hiding his hurt. At least Oswald is willing to grant him this.

They each take cautious steps forward, wrapping an arm around each other while holding their knives at the ready. Ed has no plans to use his; it’s all for show. Oswald’s warm body presses to his, tense and unsure. But then Oswald’s arm tightens around him and he gasps shakily, turning his face into Ed’s neck and melting into him. His thumbs brush gently across Ed’s shoulders. Ed breathes for the first time in a long time. Allows himself to clutch Oswald tightly, his leather gloves pulled taut on his hands. He squeezes his eyes shut and just gives in.

It’s the first real hug they’ve shared in nearly two years. It holds everything they’ve been keeping inside them for so long, holding back, and it doesn’t last long enough. Oswald pulls away, trembling slightly, the warmth of his closeness fading fast. 

Without thinking, Ed catches him, bringing their lips together. Oswald makes a muffled sound of surprise but goes willingly into Ed’s arms, hands clinging to his shoulders. His lips are warm and soft and Ed wants more, more, more.

A rustling in his suit pocket breaks Ed out of the kiss. The plan. His heart skyrockets as he remembers. “I have something for you,” he confesses.

He produces a little origami penguin from his pocket, delicate and folded from the finest ivory paper. Gently places it in Oswald’s hands.

“Open it,” Ed murmurs, a warm smile spreading across his face.

Oswald furrows his brow but carefully unfolds the penguin with unsteady fingers. Instantly recognizes Ed’s handwriting inscribed on the inside.

_Can’t be bought, but can be stolen with a glance. Worthless to one, priceless to two._

Oswald bats his eyelashes at Ed in confusion. Or disbelief. He opens his mouth to say something but no sound comes out.

Ed falls to one knee, clasping one of Oswald’s quivering hands in his own. Oswald only stares at him in stunned silence, completely unmoving, frozen.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a ring,” Ed laughs through the tears that trickle down his cheeks. His heart pounds so fast he can almost feel it in his eyes.

Oswald’s breath hitches as he begins to realize what’s happening. Bloody tears seep out from under the bandage, crystalline tears dropping from the other eye. “Why are you doing this, Ed?” he whispers, voice fragile and broken.

“You told me to follow my heart, Oswald,” he chuckles as the tears flood his eyes. 

Oswald’s mouth twists and he bites his lower lip; he’s clearly holding back a sob. His fingers tighten their hold on the little deconstructed paper penguin. It’s lost its shape, become only a paper with creases, but Ed will fix it for him, restore it back to a penguin.

Ed’s knee aches from his position on the floor but he presses on. “I don’t want to be apart from you again. I want you to marry me, Oswald.” Ed feels like he’s pleading, begging. “I promise I’ll get you a proper ring,” he adds, laughing.

Oswald bursts into laughter as well, eyebrows knitted together and tears streaming down his face. 

“Will you?”

Oswald nods vigorously, biting his lip nervously. This is all so overwhelming for Oswald but Ed can’t let him go one second more not knowing that Ed loves him, loves him, _loves him._

Oswald pulls Ed to his feet, throws his arms around his shoulders, and kisses him deeply. No time to breathe. When they shift apart, Ed gently rests his forehead against Oswald’s, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“I love you, Ed.”

Ed hums. “I love you, Oswald.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Their wedding passes in a blur. It’s like a dream, like Ed’s intoxicated, high on a love unlike any other. Amidst the pure white haze Ed catches glimpses of Oswald, beautiful and sweet. Tears glistening on his cheeks as Ed shares his vows. Sipping champagne, fluttering his eyelashes at him. Pressing little kisses to Ed’s cheek, to his lips. Laughing. Lacing their fingers together. Ed relishes the cool touch of metal against his skin. He’d finally gotten Oswald the ring he’d promised.

The enchanting image of Oswald is permanently imprinted into his mind. Bright, sparkling eyes, one blue, one green, carefully traced with black liner. Hair swept back elegantly, shimmering purple and green, just for him. Dressed in a flawless ivory suit that matches Ed’s, paired with gleaming black shoes. In a word, Oswald is striking. Unforgettable, not that Ed would even think to forget him.

They dance. Their first steps as husband and husband. Ed wraps an arm around Oswald’s waist, tugging him close. Lily petals fall to their feet.

“I love love love you,” Ed whispers into his hair, “You’re my everything.”

Oswald hums, eyes twinkling. “And you’re mine.” 

A lazy smile spreads across Ed’s face just as Oswald leans up and presses their lips together. 

Oswald breaks away, their lips inches apart but the touch still lingering. “But I love you _more_ ,” he says softly, a gentle but devious smile playing on his lips.

Oh, so he thinks he’s won. 

Ed smirks before suddenly dipping Oswald, who squeaks in surprise. Oswald clutches desperately at his shoulders, eyes wide. Keeping a firm hold on him, Ed leans in close. “No, no, no, Mr. Penguin, this is a fight you won’t win,” he purrs.

“Oh?” Oswald raises his eyebrows, amused.

Ed pulls him back upright swiftly, so that their bodies are pressed flush together. “I love _you_ most.”

Oswald chuckles warmly before claiming his lips.

They’ve found their home. 

Life and love begin again.

The little paper penguin rests on the nearby table, renewed.

**Author's Note:**

> The part about proposing with the origami penguin is based on this tweet I made: https://twitter.com/spicy_watson/status/1117461199401230336


End file.
